El día anterior
by Coraline T
Summary: Todos los siete de mayo Peeta Mellark repite la misma rutina desde que era un niño. Hornear un pastel es un gran trabajo para un niño de diez años, aunque el trabajo mayor sin duda es atreverse a entregarlo. ¿Serás capaz de hacerlo Peeta?


**Ni Los Juegos del Hambre ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son propiedad de Suzanne Collins (T_T)**

* * *

El día anterior

Todos los siete de mayo sucede lo mismo en el Distrito Doce, más específicamente en la única panadería que existe en el lugar. Ubicada frente a la plaza, en la que es comúnmente denominada zona comercial del distrito, la panadería de los Mellark ofrece, además de muchas variedades de pan, todo tipo de pasteles, galletas y otros bocadillos que sólo unos pocos privilegiados pueden costear, y que sin lugar a dudas acabarán rancios, porque en el Distrito Doce prácticamente no hay privilegiados.

El punto es lo que sucede hoy en dicha panadería…

Todavía no ha salido el sol, ni los pájaros cantan, pero sí se pueden oír los pasos de dos personas yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro, preparando todo lo necesario para un nuevo día de trabajo. Prestando algo más de atención se podría oír el alegre chisporroteo del horno, y no hace falta acercarse demasiado para oler el delicioso aroma a pan que está impregnado en todo el lugar.

Las dos personas que se mueven de un lugar a otro son nada más y nada menos que el señor Mellark, dueño de la panadería, y su hijo menor, un niño de diez años llamado Peeta. El pequeño no deja de bostezar mientras mueve bandejas con bollos de masa, metiéndolas y sacándolas del horno, procurando no quemarse. Se lo ve muy concentrado.

El señor Mellark por su parte también se encuentra concentrado, sólo que en dar forma a los panes que el niño procederá a hornear. Apenas nota que su hijo a veces se detiene a observarlo con una mirada que todos los hijos deberían dedicar a sus padres, una de orgullo y admiración. No dura muchos segundos, porque inmediatamente el niño se reprende mentalmente por su distracción y continúa con su trabajo. Le queda poco menos de una hora y luego tiene que ir al colegio, donde tendrá que hacer un esfuerzo sobrenatural para no dormirse.

Contrario a lo que cualquier persona del distrito pueda pensar, ésta no es una situación habitual en la panadería, al menos por el momento. El señor Mellark no es un explotador de niños ni mucho menos, y haría cualquier cosa con tal de ver a su hijo feliz, sobre todo si es algo tan pequeño como _eso. _Desgraciadamente su esposa no piensa lo mismo, y si bien no conoce las intenciones que subyacen tras las actitudes (sin duda tontas e infantiles según su parecer) de su hijo, considera que para todo hay que pagar un precio, y el precio del pequeño Peeta es éste.

El día en la escuela se pasa lentísimo, en opinión del niño de cabello rubio y ojos azules. No es capaz de prestar atención a los juegos que proponen sus amigos durante la hora del recreo ni a las clases que dictan los profesores. Apenas si lanza unas pocas miradas furtivas a la niña de trenzas de la que está, aunque no le guste admitirlo, enamorado desde los cinco años.

Cuando las clases terminan literalmente sale corriendo de vuelta a la panadería. No le importa no haber comido ni tampoco que tiene tarea, de hecho arroja la mochila en una esquina del negocio sin preocuparse siquiera de que se rompa, o que la roben. Tiene suerte de que su padre conozca sus despistes y la recoja con una sonrisa para colocarla tras el mostrador.

El hombre lo espera con su característica sonrisa afable y un libro de aspecto viejo (viejísimo) entre las manos. Deja que Peeta se lave las manos y se ponga un delantal y le dice con voz divertida:

— Bueno Peeta, ¿ya sabes qué receta vas a preparar este año? Quedan pocas que aún no hayas intentado hijo…

Le tiende el libro y Peeta lo revisa con avidez (como si no se lo supiera de memoria) hasta encontrar la receta perfecta para este año: un pastel de chocolate con cerezas. Duda un poco, porque el precio de dicha fruta es alto, pero su padre le asegura que no hay ningún problema, que con lo que le ha ayudado en la mañana ya ha pagado por las frutas. Este tiene que ser el año.

Pasan toda la tarde trabajando. Peeta arruga la frente en señal de concentración mientras sigue al pie de la letra las instrucciones del libro y de su progenitor, que sabe que esto es muy importante para su hijo. Como cada siete de mayo…

Al finalizar el día Peeta está terriblemente cansado, pero muy satisfecho consigo mismo. Frente a él tiene el pastel más bonito que con sus diez años de edad ha podido crear, hecho con mucho sentimiento. Su padre lo observa con una sonrisa tranquila, aunque no se atreve a preguntar. Siempre lo deja a su elección, con la esperanza de que la timidez de su hijo se disipe finalmente.

Sin embargo al día siguiente el pastel se encuentra exhibido en la vidriera de la panadería, junto con otros pasteles de igual aspecto delicioso. El señor Mellark, fiel a su silenciosa promesa, no hace ninguna pregunta a su hijo, pero por dentro se lamenta de que nuevamente no se haya atrevido a entregarlo. No lo culpa, después de todo lo ha heredado de él.

Es ocho de mayo, y es el cumpleaños de Katniss Everdeen, la niña de la que Peeta siempre ha estado enamorado. Como cada año el niño ha madrugado el día anterior, trabajado para costear los ingredientes que su madre no está dispuesta a ceder, y preparado una receta totalmente nueva para la niña de las trenzas. Como cada año Peeta no se ha atrevido a entregar el regalo.

El señor Mellark siente algo de tristeza por su hijo, pero sabe que eventualmente lo logrará.

.

La noche del siete de mayo Katniss se encuentra de un pésimo humor. Se levantó, bien entrada la mañana y, como de costumbre, alargó su brazo al otro lado de la cama esperando encontrar a Peeta, pero solo halló un montón de sábanas. Bufó y se pasó el día enfurruñada, acostumbrada como estaba a encontrarlo al despertar.

No fue un día malo, pero tampoco particularmente bueno. Todavía le costaba reconocerlo, pero no verlo la ponía ansiosa, tendiendo a agresiva. Su humor empeoró cuando, a las once de la noche, se encontró estando sola en la cocina, después de haberse esmerado preparando la cena para los dos. Su chico del pan no había llegado aún.

Con asombrosa facilidad pasó del enojo a la preocupación, y por poco a la histeria. En su mente seguían frescos todos los horrores que habían vivido. Peeta podría estar herido, o haber tenido un ataque, o ambas.

A las once y media su frágil mente estaba al borde del colapso y no sabía qué hacer, así que fue en busca de Haymitch. No era la mejor opción, pero era lo único que tenía. Lo encontró bebiendo como un poseso (algo para nada extraño) y para variar el borracho no pudo darle ninguna respuesta coherente. Frustrada Katniss regresó a la casa dispuesta a tomar una chaqueta y decidida a ir a buscarlo al pueblo.

No hizo falta. Cuando Katniss entró a la casa se encontró con Peeta sentado en un sillón, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, como si nada hubiera pasado. Todo el alivio que sintió al verlo sano y salvo, sin señales de haber tenido un episodio, se desvaneció dando paso a la furia, y casi sintió deseos de arrancarle el cuello. Casi.

Costó un buen rato aplacar la ira de la chica, y para cuando Peeta logró hacerlo ya era ocho de mayo, y ambos estaban cansados. Katniss se había quedado dormida en el sillón y había olvidado olímpicamente que era su cumpleaños (de nuevo). Peeta había estado todo el día trabajando en recrear un pastel que se había presentado en un recuerdo "no brillante". Le había costado mucho trabajo hacerlo sin tener la receta a mano, pero finalmente lo había logrado.

Ya acostados, decidió que en la mañana se lo entregaría. Tenía todo el día para hacerlo, y esta vez no iba a dejarlo pasar. No con todo el trabajo que le había dado _el día anterior. _

Fin.

* * *

**Ya me había acostado ayer y estaba bajo mil mantas cuando se me ocurrió esta idea. Era bastante tarde y estaba muy cansada, pero tuve que salir corriendo de la cama (literalmente) a buscar un cuaderno. Esto fue lo que resultó...**

**¿Merece algún review?**

**Saludos! :)**


End file.
